The Chosen One
by Divinity-Wagner
Summary: Twenty years into the future, the Heartless have prevailed over the worlds of Disney, but what other worlds will they cross? Who can save the Universe and restore Disney forever ridding away the Heartless? We dont really know, but we know one girl who p


cThe Chosen Heartbr  
  
A fan fiction between Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon, Sonic, Final Fantasy, and Breath of  
  
Fire II/cbrbr  
  
l copyright notes:  
  
Characters of Sailor Moon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Breath of Fire II, Final Fantasy, and  
  
Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me, however, Baka Chibi Neko, Divinity, and the story  
  
do. Also any characters from any Disney movies in general do not belong to me but are  
  
property of the Disney Company. I think I've got everything here.br  
  
Prologue/l  
  
pLife had become bleak in the world of Disney, all worlds were either consumed, or being  
  
attacked by the Heartless. Ever since Ansem opened the door to what he thought was  
  
darkness the heartless grew rapidly stronger and began breeding, within those precious  
  
moments it took Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy to shut the door to Kingdom Hearts.   
  
However unlike last time, the Heartless has had no one to control them.  
  
Soon the Heartless grew so powerful that they made their own world from which to thrive  
  
and overthrew the Kingdom that Mickey had been trying to protect this whole time, and  
  
his beloved Minney and all the other inhabitants in the castle turned into Heartless. It was  
  
at this time that the Heartless were sure they were unstoppable, and soon they had  
  
planned to overthrow the one man that could ever stop them from pure domination, for he  
  
too wanted the universe in his hand, this man was Sephiroth./p  
  
pMany years has passed since this plan went way, twenty in fact. And Sora, despite his  
  
attempts, lost in the battle of the Heartless fifteen years ago, by the hand of one heartless.   
  
This Heartless, who goes by the name of Hiji, was crowned ruler. As a Heartless he looks  
  
stunningly human formed, he even speaks and thinks, and also unlike other Heartless, he  
  
has an odd power of emotion. How he came to be is a mystery even to him, but all agree  
  
that he is a spectacular creature. His body, covered in shadow is well toned, and his hair  
  
that resembles the color of a full moon is more often then not pulled back. He has  
  
massive claws at the end of his four long fingers, and a thick lizard like tail. His wings  
  
resemble that of a dragon, though his right wing was torn and shredded during the battle  
  
with Sora. /p  
  
pThere were only a few worlds in Disney left; Olympus and Traverse Town. Hiji left them  
  
there for two reasons, one was for sport, he loved fighting in the Coliseum, and he was  
  
searching for someone, one who's heart was particularly strong and had never seemed to  
  
be tainted by the darkness. He had been looking for this person for a good couple years  
  
now with no luck, so he decided to take the job on personally to make sure this person  
  
would be a threat to him no longer. He commanded full protection, put on his cloak and  
  
headed for Traverse Town./p  
  
liChapter 1/l/ibrbr  
  
pThe streets were baron and still, the only hint of life was that at the bar. And it was there  
  
that he slowly walked. When he entered the bar, he automatically smelt cigar and booze  
  
in the air. His eye twitched at all spite that he had felt present in this room. Keeping his  
  
head down he walked to the bar and took a stool. The bartender, a mid-aged, black  
  
haired, toothless and beer bellied woman, came up to him, looking slightly distrustful./P  
  
p"What can I get ya'?"/p  
  
p"Your strongest item, if you please."/p  
  
pShe remarked sarcastically, "My pleasure good sir." and snarled as she gave him a pint of  
  
something unidentifiable. She stared at him for a moment. "I can't help but think that yer  
  
here for something else. So please stranger, what can I really get cha?" She leaned over  
  
the bar./p  
  
p"Information." His head was still tucked under his hood, "Tell me, is any one here of  
  
decent heart, I need a place to stay for free."/p  
  
pShe tilted her head back laughing and then hacked a few times. "Ain't no one in Traverse  
  
Town like that... Except maybe, iher/i."/p  
  
p"Her?"/p   
  
p"Ai, the baker of this town, she's the only one with a pure heart aroun' here. Sells bread  
  
for fifty cents or free depending on the person's average income. Always readin' silly  
  
books about astronomy, chemistry, Kung-Fu, and whatever else she can muster up.   
  
Lately though she been trying to study them accursed Heartless. All it's going to get her  
  
though is a lost heart." She began laughing again, "Yea, just like her parents, it's what she  
  
gets for being to smart."/p  
  
p"You wouldn't happen to know where she lives would you?"/p  
  
p"Course I do, get my bread there every week ya know."/p  
  
p"Well...I do now."/p  
  
pShe sneered at him, "She lives in the house where the Keyblade Master use to reside fore  
  
he disappeared somewhere."/p  
  
pHe was silent for a moment, "She wouldn't happen to be related to him, would she?"/p  
  
p"Ah no, course not, his family disappeared soon after that as well."  
  
He nodded his head and stood up, "Thank you for your time."/p   
  
pBe began to leave when suddenly the bartender grabbed her shot gun, "Hold it mister,  
  
yous ain't leavin' without givin' me a hardy tip!"/p  
  
pHe sighed and kneeled to the ground, inserting his hand in it. People in the bar suddenly  
  
fell silent at the spectacle that was happening. A purple fire circled around the cloaked  
  
man and suddenly Invincible Heartless were coming out of the walls, Bomb Heartless  
  
were coming from the floor, and Giant Knight Heartless busted through the ceiling. The  
  
drunks in the bar were grabbing their hand guns and shooting with no prevail and the  
  
somewhat sober started running out of the bar until they were consumed outside, for  
  
every square inch was covered in some kind of Heartless, weak or strong. Hiji stood up,  
  
popped his neck, and continued forward. Screams were heard all throughout the First  
  
District./p  
  
pBaka Chibi Neko, Neko for short, was leaning in her chair, reading old Ansem Reports  
  
she had found in a secret place in the house. She was chewing on her pencil at that time  
  
and waiting for about half a dozen loafs of bread to finish baking. She heard a pounding  
  
at the door and jumped. Panicing, she hid the report where she found them, under a  
  
wooden board. She opened the door to see a cloaked man sprawled across the ground, he  
  
looked to be dead./p  
  
p"Jeez!" She hurried to pick him up, and though she had a hard time, managed to lay him  
  
on her bed. "Sir...sir are you okay?" She began poking him, she couldn't really see him  
  
that well, seeing how his face was covered up. She moved to take the hood of his face  
  
but he stopped her with his gloved hand. She jumped and took a deep breath of relief,  
  
"Okay, at least I know your alive."/p  
  
pHiji sat up, his plan to gain access into her house worked well. He took a look at her  
  
physical appearance, which he couldn't tell much since she herself was wearing a jacket  
  
and a hood with cat ears on it, she was also wearing kitten mittens. It would take some  
  
time before he could see inside her heart though, so he continued his act, "Please, you  
  
must help me! I have had nothing to eat in two days, for I have no money!" /p  
  
pShe looked him up and down, she could've sworn she knew everyone in town, and not  
  
many people lately have lived through the Heartless planet attacks, but he have a strong  
  
grip on her wrist when she tried to take his hood off, so he might have lived through it.  
  
But there was that one exception, but...that would be inconceivable. "Okay, you just sit  
  
tight, I have some bread cooking right now, I'll go get you some water." She got up and  
  
went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of water, "here you go."/p  
  
pHe began drinking the water and she continued starring at him. "Tell me, what world do you come  
  
from?" He coughed up some of the water, then began clearing his throat. She laughed to  
  
herself then nodded her head, "Yea.. That's what I thought." She got up, took the bread  
  
out of the oven and began placing it in a basket with a red cloth in it./p  
  
pHe finished clearing his throught, "I come from..Halloween Town."/p  
  
p"You dont have to lie you know, Halloween Town was destroyed ten years ago, you'd be  
  
a lot hungrier, and I would probably know you by now." She finished packing the bread  
  
then made the cloth into a bundle and tied it, handed the basket to him, and sat on the bed  
  
beside him. "You fooled me there at first, most Heartless are not that crafty, they are  
  
more for the right up and kill, and the fact that you talk was pretty surprising. But to  
  
think, the King of Heartless coming all the way to Traverse Town for bread?" She gave  
  
him a look, "What do you want here, you've already killed half the people here, came to  
  
finish the job?"/p  
  
pHe chuckled and took his cloak off revealing his whole body. He was expecting her to  
  
show fear, or some kind of reaction like that, but she just sat there, looking at him for an  
  
answer. "I now can tell you are the one I am looking for. I came here for you kid, I cant  
  
afford you doing something that could jepordize my peoples throne over the unvierse you  
  
see."/p  
  
pShe raised her eyebrow, "Seriously, so all those Heartless that you control can't do the  
  
job? That's pretty bad Mr. Heartless."/p  
  
p"Are you mocking me?"/p  
  
p"Jee, I'm sorry, am I being that obvious?"/p  
  
pe gazed into her eyes, he felt no resentment towards her for this, which was odd for him,  
  
normally the slightest thing would set him off. Oddly enough she felt like she could not  
  
stop stairing into his eyes, she suddenly for some reason had no power to blink, and she  
  
looked into those bright yellow eyes. He slowly removed her hood with his hand and  
  
freed her hair (Which was a little longer then him even). And she did not even twitch./p  
  
p"Do you not fear me?"/p  
  
pShe smiled, "I fear no Heartless, not even he who can kill the Keyblade Master."/p  
  
pHe rubbed his hand across her cheek and began leaning in for a kiss when the door again  
  
was being banged on. Neko suddenly was knocked out of her what she thought to be a  
  
trance and bolted to the door./p  
  
p Hiji sighed and fell back into the bed./p 


End file.
